The Mystic Monkey power
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full summary inside, Kim/Ron
1. Is Monkey Fist back?

_**Title: The Mystic Monkey power**_

_**Summary: three year passed since they had entered high school, Ron finally gain control of his Mystic Monkey powers, now Monkey Fist is back for it, will Team Possible prove to much for him to get past for the power or will Ron sacrifice it for someone? And Prom is coming soon**_

_**Pairing: Kim/Ron**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kim Possible other then the new things and plot.**_

_**A/N: well, since my English teacher who is a guy and 20 plus, dare to show that he watched and actually like Kim Possible, I've decided to write a story for fun so tell me what you think**_

Ron had once again helped Kim save the day, they were both 18 now, Kim, who looked just as beautiful, grown a few inches in height, now she is 1.8m tall and her body was a little more curvier now.

Ron on the other hand, had also grown taller as well, now standing at 1.85m tall he was a few cm taller than Kim, he had toned up his body a little, now having a small bodybuilder's look, he was still the Middleton High football star quarterback and also has stop riding the cute blue, rocket boosted, scooter anymore, now riding a brand new metallic blue, in tribute to his scooter, a Kawasaki racer bike, a happy 18th birthday present from Mr/Dr P, modified by the twins to be able to reach 0-60 in 2.5secs and also rocket-boosters hidden in the exhaust system not to mention many other things added, although he has not really tried out all the modifications done, Ron still rode it with pride and happiness everyday to school with his girlfriend, Kim Possible, who drove her Roch SL coup 2.0 only when she was going out with her best friend Monick, or when Jim and Tim have to tag along on her dates with Ron.

The young couple were now on the plane back to Middleton from their latest mission, in which Dr. Drakken is still plotting to kill her and build a rocket launcher on his base at the Caribbean islands "Whew... good thing, its Friday, I'm so going to sleep in, what bout you KP?" Ron asked as he dropped onto the seat beside his girlfriend.

"Well, I still have history to finish plus mom and dad are going out so I've to babysit the twins, so I'm still going to have to stay up for a while" Kim complained as she lied her head onto Ron's shoulder, "Well, if you want, I could keep you company and help you with the twins and history, I've yet to do it yet"

"That would be great Ron, I'll love that, Jim and Tim would be happy to see you too, oh and cool moves just now, looks like you finally mastered your Kung Fu moves well" Ron just smiled, place an arm around her shoulder and they fell asleep, soon, one of the pilot's helpers woke them up, "Hey, you two, we've reach" the helper said calmly as he shook them awake with a small smile.

Kim woke up, rubbed the sleep off her eyes, stood up and stretched, "Oh, thanks waking us up", she turned to Ron and shook him awake, "Huh?, what, we've reached already?"

"Yes, Ron, come on" Kim said as she put on a parachute, Ron does the same and they went to the door and got ready to sky dive, "Thanks for the ride" Kim said to the pilot of the private jet as she came to send them off, "No problem, Miss Possible, not after you help the children and my sister trapped in the burning hospital last month and I'm really sorry that I can't bring you any closer to your house, as I've got to rush back home, my sister is giving birth to her second child"

Kim smiled, "Really? I'm so happy for you and your sister, well we better leave" and she turned to Ron, "So, are you ready?"

"Yup, what about you buddy?" Ron asked Rufus who nodded and push a button on Ron watch, "Thanks buddy" Ron answered as Rufus went back into the pocket in his cargo pants, Kim than turned to the pilot, "Well, thanks again for the ride" and with that the couple jumped out of the plane's door.

They glided in the clear dark blue, night sky for awhile before opening their parachutes and soon they landed onto the pavement just outside Middleton park, and soon enough as they finished packing back the parachutes, a loud engine could be heard from a far distance.

"Wow, its definitely as fast as the twins claim" Ron said as a metallic blue Kawasaki Racer bike appeared from the distance, it stopped in front of him and the stand dropped down on automatically, the bike dropped and leaned onto the stand for support as Ron took out the new helmet in it and pass the other to Kim, "Well, lets go"

Kim nodded, climbed onto the bike, sitting behind him and place her small muscular arms around Ron's muscular waist "Now, lets see what this baby can really do, hold on rufus" Ron said to his naked mole who nodded and pulled on a small pair of goggles as Ron push down the helmet's visor, pulled back the stand and rev the Kawasaki's highly modified, motorbike racing engine to the 10RPM mark.

He let go of the brakes and pulled the throttle back as the bike chipped a little of the racing tire before catching traction and accelerated smoothly as Ron shift through the gears, he easily reached 150kph when he felt Kim lie onto his back as her hands tighten around his waist, Ron decided to get a little dinner first before going back to the home of the Possibles, he turned into the drive in section of Brueno Nacho and stopped in front of the ordering machine, "Hi, welcome to Brueno Nacho, what may I get for you, Ron" a voice asked

"Oh hey bro, nice to know its you, get me 4 times the usual please" Ron replied over the soft growl of the bike's engine

"Sure thing Ron, head to the counter, you'll have it then" Ron smiled and being careful not to wake the sleeping girl from her sleep he rev the engine softly and rode to the front where the assistant manger of Breuno Nacho stood there himself with Ron's order.

Ron stopped the bike in front of him and banged fist with the guy as he took out his wallet, "Thanks bro, so how much?" Ron asked as he prepared to take out some money to pay,

"No worries, Ron, its on the house today, better get home quick and let the sleeping beauty sleep"

Ron just smiled, "Well, thanks for the food bro," and he left.

He soon reached and saw that Mr/Dr P were still home, and he Rev the Kawasaki loudly once more, soon enough Mr/Dr P came out and saw that Kim was asleep, the husband and wife wasted no time in taking the helmet off the sleeping girl's head and Mr Possible carried her into the house as Dr P waited for Ron to get take off the helmet, "Good Evening Ron, good to know that at least theres someone to bring Kimmy home when she is tired or something"

"No prob Dr P, its the duty of the boyfriend of a world-saving hero anyway"

"Well, we are leaving, but I'm sorry to say that I didn't had time to make dinner to the four of you will just have to make something" Dr P replied with a motherly smile as Mr P came out of the house

"No worries Mr/Dr P, I've got it all covered" Ron replied as he took out the four bags of food he just bought from Breuno Nacho.

The adult couple smiled as they enter their car, "And Ron?, why not stay here for night, since you have no school tomorrow and you still have some clothes" Ron nodded, "Sure thing, thanks Mr/Dr P" and they left, Ron who waved them Goodbye, stopped waving and went into the house, he saw the twins sitting in front of the TV watching some action-show like always and went to take a seat beside them, "Hey, Jim, Tim"

"Ron!!" the twins shouted when they heard the all too familiar voice of their sister's boyfriend, they turned to face him and gave him a hug, they grew a little taller now standing at 1.65m each.

"So, whats for dinner?" Tim asked

"Ya, whats for dinner?" Jim asked again

"What do you think?"

"Brueno Nacho?" the two of them asked happily.

"Jackpot," Ron said, "Hicka bika boo?"

"Hosha" as he brought them to the kitchen, he took out three plates and sat down onto the dining table with them as he pour out a bag of food onto a plate leaving the last bag of Breuno Nacho closed for Kim, "Hey, why don't you two carry on, I'll go get KP"

"Sure" both replied at the same time, and once Ron was assured they would behave, he left the kitchen and went up to Kim's room, he knocked on it but there was no answer, he opened the door quietly and stepped into the room.

He saw that the red-head girl was sleeping on her bed peacefully, he noticed that her clothes were changed, and he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, "Hey KP, wakey wakey, time for dinner"

Kim awoke and sat up as she noticed that she was in her bed and her clothes changed, "Ah.. Ron what happened to my clothes? and when did we come home?"

"Just an hour ago, you fell asleep on the way back so, your dad carried you up and he changed you I think" Ron replied

"Oh..., than what time is it?"

"9.30pm, do you want to have your dinner? I bought Breuno Nacho on the way back"

"Ok" Kim replied as she swing her legs off the bed, while Ron stood up, Kim took a couple of steps when suddenly she started to fall, Ron, who has finally mastered his Leopard-style Kung Fu, used his quick reflexes and caught her just in time, as they landed onto her carpeted floor.

"Oh sorry bout that Ron, I'm just a little tired"

"No worries, KP, come on, lets get you downstairs" Ron said as he helped her up from the floor, they slowly made it to the ground floor and went to the kitchen, "Hey sis" the twins said as they ate their nacho, "Hey tweebs"

Ron helped her into a chair and he seat beside her, "Here you are, KP" he said as he pushed a plate of Breuno Nacho in front of her, "Thanks Ron" She said as she dig into the food.

"Well, you three enjoy, I'll go take my hot bath now." Ron said as he got off his chair and out of the kitchen, walking like he was jogging causing the twins to laugh and Kim to laugh\

Soon they all finished their food and the twins went to bed after watching the late night movie which happened to be, 'Transformers' the live-action movie, which technically is still animated.

Ron and Kim were in Kim's room as Kim sat on the bed and Ron standing in front of the Window as he looked into the sky, "Kim, I think that we are going to be in danger"

"Ron?, are you okay? What do you mean, we are going to be in danger?"

"KP... once Monkey fist knows that I have control over my Mystic monkey powers, he'll want to come after me for it, what if he comes after you, Mr/Dr P and the tweebs?"

"Ron... don't worry, if Monkey Fist does come after us, all of them will know that the both of us will protect them, the tweebs can handle themselves as well, Na na told me that she taught them a couple of moves just in case"

"But KP... Monkey Fist is a master of Monkey Kung fu"

"So?, Na na knows monkey kung fu we could ask her how to fight back"

"KP..." Ron said as he turned to face her

"Ron, don't worry even if Monkey Fist capture us, I'm confident in you to bring us back"

"I hope you are right KP" Ron answered as he lied beside her on the bed and both of them went to sleep.

_**Chapter 1, how did I do? This is my first Kim Possible story, please R&R.**_

_**Dragon Reverb**_


	2. Monkey Fist is back

The couple fell asleep soon after, and Ron fell into a dream.

_Dream._

_Ron was riding on the highway around Middleton looking at the scenery and such when suddenly an old man wearing a robe appeared in from of him, Ron hit the brakes and slide to a stop, sideways._

"_Sensai? what are you doing here?"_

"_Nothing, Ron, just thought I pay the strongest Ninja a visit"_

"_Oh..., haha good to see you too, Sensai, but seriously what is it?"_

"_Ron, Monkey Fist has gotten stronger, and he is going to come after you soon"_

"_What do you mean, Sensai?"_

"_Well, since you know about the Lotus Blade, I guess I won't hide it any longer"_

_And Ron cut in, "What do you mean?, hide what any longer?"_

"_Ah... Patients... Ron"_

"_Ok ok so, what is it you wanted to say?"_

"_Yes, other than the Lotus Blade, theres another magical Ninja sword, The Sakura Blade"_

"_And... lemme guess, Monkey Fist has it, And his going to come after me? Oh and you are going to send me the Lotus blade to fight him?"_

"_You are learning very fast, Ron, but don't worry about when the Blade will reach you, when you wake up, Yori should be there with the Lotus Blade, and to help you and Miss Possible against Monkey Fist along with a Ninja, oh and if its alright, I would like you, Yori and Miss Possible and a fellow ninja to stay together at Miss Possible's house"_

_Ron smiled and bowed, "I take care of it, Sensai and thanks, or as the Japanese say, Arigato, Sensai"_

"_Good, I'll see you soon in your next dream than, Ron" Sensai replied and Ron nodded," Wait Sensai, I can tell Kim bout this right, Sensai?"_

"_Yes and no one else, be careful and good Luck" and Ron woke up_

_End._

Ron woke up for a start, and realized it was already morning, he looked at the time and noticed it was '8.30am', he rubbed his eyes from the sleep. looked to his side and saw Kim there, still soundly asleep, not wanting to wake her up, he slowly got off the bed, went into the bathroom and washed up.

He finished and went down to the kitchen ,where he saw, Mr and Dr P, "Hey, Mr/Dr P"

"Oh good morning, Ron" Dr P replied as Ron poured himself some Orange Juice from the carton.

"So, Kimmy-cub still asleep?" Mr P asked as he looked over his newspaper, at Ron

"Yup, she must have been very tired last night" Ron replied as Dr P lied a plate of pancakes in front of him, "Oh, thanks Dr. P, oh ya Mr. P, there is going to be a crisis, and I have been asked to let a girl and guy stay here for awhile, KP knows the girl, is that alright?"

"And, are we allowed to know what it is?" Mr P asked, "James, Don't worry, are you worried Ron will cheat Kim?"

"Ya, no worries Mr P, and no I'm sorry, to say that you can't know" Ron replied as he ate his pancakes, when, two rockets started flying around wildly, Ron, with his now, super fast reflex caught one and directed it towards the other, and Jim and Tim entered, "Mom, Dad did you see our rockets?" and when they looked at the floor, "No... our rockets..."

"Jim, Tim, to your room now. Don't you two remembered what I say about NO. Rockets in the house?" Dr. P asked them as they walk out of the kitchen with their frame dented, Rockets, then Kim came in from another door, "Hey, Dad, Ron, wheres mom?"

"Jim, Tim and Rockets" Mr P replied, "Again... I wonder when will they learn that all rockets in this house will get destroy or broken one way or another..." Kim said when the Kimmunicator rang.

"Hey Wade, whats the stich?"

"Nope, nothing, but I do have a notice saying, 'Possible-san, if you see this, please note that me and a fellow Ninja be at your house at 10am, Sensai has already contacted Stoppable-san about it', signed Yori"

"Oh, well,thanks for the heads up, Wade"

"No prob, well, I'll contact you again, if something comes up" Wade replied, "Thanks, talk to you soon" and Kim shut off the Kimmunicator, she turned to Ron and asked, "Ron, did you know that Yori is coming?"

"Oh, right that, sorry bout not telling you, but Sensai only just told me in my dream just now"

"No biggy, but try to tell me earlier next time ok?"

"Ok..., oh ya, and Sensai asked if Yori and a ninja could stay here as well, me and Yori will feel you in later"

"Ok"

Soon enough an engine was heard, awhile later, the door bell rang, Kim went and opened the door, "Hello, Possible-san"

"Hi, Yori, come in" Kim said as she helped the now, master Ninja into the house, "Good Morning, Mr and Mrs Possible" Yori greeted to Mr/Dr P as she bowed

"Nice to meet you, Yori"

"Its my pleasure, Mr. Possible" and the two girls went into the room when they saw Ron practicing his Kung Fu, as he was trying to combine different types of kicks and punches into one whole set, and when he realized that he was being watched, he stopped and turned, "Oh, hey KP, Yori, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Stoppable-san, its great to see you again" Yori said as she bowed down in respect

"Take a seat, Yori, and please tell me whats about to happen" Kim said as she led her to the bed, and both of them sat down, "Well, can you two tell me whats going on now?"

"Ok, listen, Kim, Monkey Fist has gotten hold of another Magic Ninja Sword, called the Sakura Blade, what it does? I'm not sure myself, but Yori here has been ordered by Sensai to stay here along with the other ninja and help us and also to bring me the Lotus Blade, just in case I need it, now get it?"

"Wait, so Monkey Fist has got hold of another magic ninja sword, so Yori here is bringing you the Lotus Blade and with the other guy to help us fight Monkey Fist?"

"Yup."

"Ok... so what do we do now? Wait for Monkey Fist to strike?"

"Yes, Possible-san"

"I see... than should I get Wade to keep a lookout as well?"

"If its possible, it would really help if we have a computer genius than has a wide network of camera's to keep track of Monkey Fist's actions" suddenly the Kimmunicator rang, "Whats the sitch?, Wade"

"Monkey Fist, downtown, robbing a bank, apparently he is in need of some extra cash"

"Anyway to chase him?"

"Ron's bike should catch up to him fast enough"

"Great, thanks Wade" Kim finished as she changed into her clothes and all three ran down the stairs and outside, as they were greeted with a Ninja on a jet black Suzuki Hayabusa racer bike, who nodded to Yori, who than in turned climb on while Ron started up his Kawasaki racer.

Both racer bikes were soon enough, seen speeding down the road as they neared the bank, "There they are, Monkey Ninjas" Kim shouted and Ron hit the brakes, sliding sideways to a stop, they got off the bikes and started running towards the Monkey ninjas.

"Monkey Fist!!, stop right there, if you know whats good for you" Kim shouted as the Master of Monkey Kung Fu, jumped out from the hole he created to get into the bank's safe

"Kim Possible... do you think you alone can stop me and my highly trained Monkey Ninjas? Monkey Ninjas attack!!" and soon the group of monkeys stared charging towards them, "Ron, you take Monkey Fist, me, Yori and the ninja guy will take care of the Monkey Ninjas" Kim shouted knowing that no one other then Ron is capable enough to fight Monkey Fist now.

Ron nodded and charged towards Monkey Fist, when suddenly fast shurikens flew in his way, using the combination of Leopard Kuung Fu speed and Monkey movements, he made through the shurikens as he jumped into the sky and aimed a backspinning kick to Monkey fist, who back flipped, dodging.

Ron than go onto the attack again by flipping forward landing onto the ground with his hands and started to somersault towards Monkey Fist and when he was right in front of him, on his legs, Ron smiled before he jumped high and kneed Monkey Fist in the face, Maui Thai style, and he landed onto Monkey Fist with a kick before they both landed onto the ground with Ron on top of him.

"So, Monkey Fist why you in need of some much money?"

"Why should I bother telling you, Stoppable? You should have been told by Sensai by now, oh and you were just lucky with all those shots, but I must agree you have improved but you are still a class behind me" Monkey Fist replied when he suddenly pushed Ron away and threw a smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared and Monkey Fist and the Ninjas are gone while the money they tried to steal, stayed

"Their... gone..." Ron said as he was disappointed that Monkey Fist was not stopped.

"Don't worry, Stoppable-san, if Monkey Fist does indeed wants to destroy you, he'll be back"

"Ya, Ron, now how bout we go back home and rest, we got school tomorrow, you are coming with us right? Yori?"

"Yes, Sensai has already arranged for me and my friend to be in the same class as you two, and he will fetch me everyday for the start and end of school"

"Well, all you need to do is make sure that Ninja wears normal clothes"

"You and your American jokes Stoppable-san"

"Sorry, Yori, but I'm serious this time, the ninja dude has to wear normal clothes..." Ron said as he put on his helmet and started up the Kawasaki with the button on his black watch.

The Ninja too started up the Hayabusa racer bike, only with the old fashion way, having the key in the ignition, he nodded to Yori and, she climbed on, suddenly the ninja, who was medium and a little muscular then Ron and same height spoke, with a light Japanese accent but in true American style, "Hi, I'm Ryo, I'm the other Ninja going to stay and go to school with you two, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, Ryo" Ron replied, "And a very nice bike, you have there"

"Thank you, Sensai, gave it to me as a present"

"Wow, who knew Sensai, has such great taste in vehicles" Ron replied as the two laugh at the thought of the old Ninja master having great taste in bikes.

The two bikes soon reach the home of the Possible's and were parked just in front of the garage.

The four teens entered the house and sat on the coach, Ryo than took off his masks, to reveal his face, he had bright blue eyes for a Japanese but his hair like all Japanese was black expect some natural brown highlights.

"Wow, cool hair, bro" Ron commented at the spiked hair

"Thanks" Ryo replied and Ron asked, "Oh ya, just wondering, Ryo, are you fully Japanese? Cause you sound only a little, and for a Japanese, aren't your eyes a little too blue?"

"Oh that, actually I'm half, my mother was a ninja too, and she liked an American exchanged student there and well, you know how it goes"

"I see... happily ever after?" Ron asked, "yup." the young man replied

"Wait, so whats your surname?"

"D'cruz" (Mr D'cruz, you see this, please don't kill me, :)

"Cool, sounds like a person I know"

Soon, it was dinner time, "Kids!!, Dinner is ready!!" Dr P called

and soon all six teens got to the table, "Hey Kim, whose Hayabusa bike is that? In the garage" Jim asked

"Mine, why?" Ryo replied as he walked in with Kim, Ron and Yori, "Oh, I forgot my manners, I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Possible, I Ryo D'cruz, its a pleasure to meet you" Ryo greeted with a bow and shoock hands with Mr P

"Nothing..., say Ryo... could we..." but Kim cut in, "Don't even think about it"

"Ok..." the twins said together dishearteningly


	3. Code Red

The four teens were in Kim's room, after they finished dinner, which was Pizza, Yori and Ryo have decided to sleep on the floor in sleeping bags next to each other, while Ron and Kim shared the bed, since there were no other choices and space and the guest room was not in living conditions yet.

And than they sat around, talking about how is life and catching up, than the Kimmunicator rang, "Go Wade" Kim asked calmly as Wade appeared on the screen.

"Good news, Kim, I found out something about that Sakura Blade"

"What is it?" Ron asked as he heard Wade said he found out something about it.

"Well, according to legend, there were once two mystical swords, The Lotus Blade and The Sakura Blade, both were crafted for the purpose of good but one day during a war between Ninjas and the Demons, the Sakura Blade got stolen by the demons, but by a fellow ninja, he betrayed them and lost his place at the Ninja Army, than one day a young Ninja, showed he had Mystic Monkey Powers and he was than given the Lotus Blade, on one last attack, the blades were pitted against each other, the Ninja and the leader of the Demons fought till the Demon lost because at one point the Ninja disarmed him of the Sakura Blade which than fell deep into the valleys, how Monkey Fist got it? I'm not sure, but one thing I'm sure is that, any of the two Mystical blades welded by a person with Mystic Monkey powers are super strong and dangerous"

"I see.... thanks Wade, call me again, once you found out how it looks like" Kim replied, Wade nodded with a smile and the Kimmunicator switched off

"Well, its getting late, shouldn't we get some sleep?" Yori asked as she changed into a huge t-shirt and a pair of short, shorts.

"Ya, Good night guys" Ron said and everyone went to sleep.

The sun soon raised into the night sky, as Kim and Ron woke up, by the sound of Kim's alarm clock, they looked at the floor and saw that Yori and Ryo were not there, and the sleeping bags were folded and put at one corner nicely, they changed and went downstairs, "Hey, Mom, Dad" Kim greeted as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a hug to her mother.

"So, Kimmy, are your friends usually up early and train?" James asked

"I'm not sure, you should ask, Ron" and just than the said teen walked in, "Morning, Mr and Dr P"

"Morning Ron" Dr P replied as she place a plate of pancakes in front of him and Kim, "Thanks Dr P"

"No problem, well, we better go honey" Dr P said as she kissed Kim on the cheek than Mr P called for Ron to come with him for awhile, "Ron, I thank you for taking care of Kim, the past few nights, but your parents called and said they want you to go back home, and I've discussed it with your parents, and they say, that Ryo can stay with them while Yori stay here"

"Oh, well, I totally understand, Mr P, I tell Kim"

"Good, well I'll see you two tonight" Mr P replied as he pat his shoulder than both Mr/Dr P left, followed by Jim and Tim who were taking the school bus to school,

Soon the four teens finished their breakfast and went to change, Yori in a blue mini skirt and a Japanese uniform-looking shirt, a pair of knee high socks and black shoes.

Ryo put on a pair of black cargo pants and a blue button down, with black and red Nike air sneakers.

Kim wore a pair of black pants and a blue tight T-shirt that reach to just above her belly button,

Ron wear the same as Ryo except he wore a black ¾ T-shirt inside and left the white short sleeve shirt he wore over, unbutton.

They went out to the bikes and climbed on, putting on their helmets and pushing down their helmet visors. Ron and Ryo nodded to each other before they put the throttle to the max and rode down the lane to Middleton high, soon they saw the school and entered the parking lot where there were a lot of people around their cars, soon they found two lots, by each other and parked there, they then went into the school and went to their lockers, Yori and Ryo were assigned the lockers above Jim and Tim's which means they are next to Ron and Kim, "Yori, Ryo, did you two get your books?"

"Yes, Sensai, has kindly got the books for us and have left them in our lockers"

And amazingly, when both master ninjas opened their lockers, indeed there were the school books and a black sling bag each, expect Yori one has pink tribal flower designs and Ryo's one had a white tribal design, they took out the bags and books they needed before they left for the class.

They entered the class and took a seat next to each other behind Ron and Kim, and Ron turned back to them "So, Yori, later, me and Ryo are going back to my place, so, you are going to stay at Kim's house while Ryo stays at my place, its an American dad thing, don't worry"

"I understand, Stoppable-san" Yori replied with a nod and the teacher came in, "Good morning, class, I heard today we have two exchange students, and one if I remember is Yori right? and a new student, will he or she please stand" the teacher requested

Ryo stood up and a few girls were, drooling at the sight of his spiked toned color hair and his toned, physic, "Good morning everyone, I'm Ryo D'Cruz, I'm 18 and I'm from Japan" he said with the same light Japanese accent as he bowed a little and sat down, "Welcome to class then, Ryo" the teacher said and started to teach.

Lunch soon came and the four teens were at their lockers taking out the books they needed for the next class, when the Kimmunicator rang, "Go, Wade" Kim replied immediately as the 16 year-old genius appeared onto the screen

"I found out how the blade looks like, but I'll show you later. Drakken at downtown wrecking havoc at a bank, I manage to control the bikes and I have them at the front gate already"

"Bikes? I thought you could only control my bike" Ron asked

"Tweebs.... never mind thanks Wade we'll be there in a flash" Kim replied and the four of them started running through the hallways as they jumped over or slided under anyone in the way.

They ran out the door and soon enough the Black Hayabusa and Blue Kawasaki were there with the engines growling softly, Ron and Ryo face each other and nodded as both riders jumped onto their bikes and rev loudly before they charged through the streets to the bank.

They soon reached and both bikes slide to a stop while the girls jumped off immediately and rush into action with Kim going after Shego and Yori going after the Henchman.

"Drakken, stop right there!!" Kim shouted as she blocked a kick from Shego.

"Haha, this time you can't stop me, Kim Possible, you may think you're all that but you're not!!" Drakken replied as he jumped onto a hovercraft and it started going away, "Ron!!" Kim shouted.

"Already on it, KP!!" Ron replied as he suddenly went wheelie, and speed after the fleeing hovercraft.

"So, Princess, had enough?" Shego asked as she strike one of her green glowing fist at Kim, "I don't think so" Kim replied with a smile before she kicked a direct it at Shego, who fell back and ran away.

Kim quickly ran after her and pulled out her, grappling gun and shot it at a pole and she swing after Shego and kicked.

"Oh.. Princess wanna fight huh..." Shego said as she stood up and ran towards Kim with her hands glowing with the sinister green fire.

"Bring it" Kim replied and she punch Shego.

Ron sped up and hit 160MPH as he caught up with the hovercraft, "Stop right there Doctor D!!" he shouted as he came neck to neck with it

"Oh... its the side.. kick, what are you going to do?" Drakken mocked as he flew higher.

"I don't know... maybe this?" Ron replied with a smile and a wheelie and hit his rocket, 'jumping' into the air. He hit a button on his watch and a voice sounded, "Auto Pilot on.."

Ron smirk and landed onto the Hovercraft as the bike landed saftly back onto the road and rode on pilot less under the hovercraft..

"Ah... Henchmans attack!!" Drakken shouted and pointed at Ron, who smiled and got into a stance, "Time to kick some henchman butt..."

A group ran towards him and he smiled as he countered and attack them as he move on both his hands and legs.

He finished them all, "BOOYAH!!!" he shouted as he punched the air and smiled as they laid on the ground not moving, unconscious or tired, "Now, what are you going to do?" Ron asked then he looked around and realized that Drakken was no where around, "Oh man... looks like he ran off already"

Kim shot a punch at Shego, but was blocked, than Shego's phone rang, "Well, got to go princess, catch ya later" and she ran off.

Kim got up and walked to Yori and Ryo, "So, they got away?" Ryo asked as he looked around and walked towards his bike, "Ya..." Kim replied than she remember about Ron, "Ron."

She turned around and started running at the direction Ron went.

Ron quickly went to the controls as everything went red, scream, "ERROR"

"Oh man... how do I always get into this type of sitchs?" Ron complained as he took the controls "Oh man how do I land this thing?" he tried pressing a few buttons but the situation just gotten worser.

He pulled the control and tried to lift up higher into the air but it got even worse, "Oh man.. time to abandon plane" he said and got out of the seat and ran to the side, he saw that the bike was still there and got ready to jump

_**Well thats chapter 3, hope you like it tell me what you think. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Dragon Reverb**_


	4. Explosive darts

Ron looked on at the height and speed he was going, "Oh man..." He braced himself and jumped off the hovercraft when he heard a voice called him.

Kim was sprinting towards Ron, she knew that she won't catch up as she prayed inwardly that he will be alright, "I shouldn't have let him went after Drakken on his own.." She mumbled to herself as she thought of what could happen to him sadly.

Yori saw the girl and said, "Ryo, I want you to bring Possible-san to Stoppable-san, she needs to know what happened to him more than me"

Ryo nodded and sped the Hayabusa up to Kim and Yori climbed off, "Possible-san why don't you ride with Ryo, I'll catch up"

Kim nodded and climbed onto the Hayabusa as Ryo rev the engine and nodded to Yori as he pulled the throttle and shift through the gears hitting 160MPH, Ryo sped down the road with each as he serve in and out of the traffic of cars whose drivers don't seem to being rushing home.

They rode on for five minutes and finally caught up with the hovercraft, "Ron!" Kim shouted.

Ron turned and saw the chrome black Hayabusa speeding through the cars and got under him, "KP!!"

"Ron!! What are you doing?!" Kim shouted at him

"Getting off this thing, what else..." Ron pointed out.

"Oh right.. but how are you going to jump off.. theres no way you can get onto the bike at that speed.." Kim reasoned with him.

"Theres no other way KP..." Ron said to himself as he got ready to jump again.

"Ron wait..." Kim commanded, "What?..."

Kim slowly got out the kimmunicator, "Tweebs.. is it ready?"

"Is what ready?" Ron asked but Kim didn't answer, "Oh hi Kim, yup it is why?"

"I need it.. Now.." Kim answered firmly.

The twins nodded and ran to the front gate,, "Ok, Kim we are going to your cordinates" Jim said as Tim started up the powerful V10 rocket engine that had been heavily de-tuned by their father, James Possible and installed into the car, with a laptop, the car pulled out of the garage and sped up as the wind pulled off the parachute to revealed the Roch SL coup 3.0

Kim nodded, "Ron, Don't jump!" She shouted, "What are you planning? This thing is going to land.. like crash land KP...." Ron answered.

"Is there anyway for you to steer it?"

Ron gave her the look and held up the broken wheel, showinng it to her. "Right.." she answered

"Tweebs..." Kim said sternly into the Kimmunicator

"We're rushing... Kim..." Tim replied as he used the computer and stepped onto the gas harder while the engine of the Roch SL coup roared loudly and sped down the lane to the school when the twins looked at each other, "Hicka bikaboo?"

"Hoo sha.."

Before they climbed into the back seat they smirk one last time and hit a button on the keyboard behind the passenger seat as wings slide out from under the car and the rockets came out of the boot.

The rockets engaged and shot the purple pink car into the clear night sky, the computer went according to the coordinates they have inputed, with the help of Wade, the lastest and best GPS system.

The car flew up to a speed of 2.5 mach breaking the sound barrier as the car rush over to its appointed coordinates.

Ron felt the hovercraft started to land when suddenly a loud engine could be heard all of them looked up and saw a flying car, "No way..." Ron groaned in disbelieve as the Roch SL coup flew to him and opened its door, "Ron!! Climb in!!" One of the twins shouted.

Kim watched as the car flew to the side of the Hovercraft and Ron got ready to jump in, "Now to stop the hovercraft.. but how?" She asked herself.

She looked around and saw that the bike was still following Ron as it serve in an out of the traffic.

"I think I got a plan"

"Tweebs, are the explosive darts in Ron's bike loaded?"

"Yup, why?"

"I'm going to use them," she answered, "Ryo, think you can get me to my bike?"

The ninja nodded and jet the bike through the traffic and next to Ron's Kawasaki., "Are you going to jump?" Ryo asked as he got closer to the pilotless bike

Kim nodded and counted down in her head, '3..2..1..' she jumped and landed onto the bike, she quickly gain her balance and deactivated the auto pilot as she looked at the small screen that had replace the meteres in front of her.

"Lets see.. Explosive darts..." she mumbled and looked for the controls.

She looked through the controls and found it as the screen changed to the sniper scope that was located above the headlights, Kim using the touch screen fuction, slowly took aim for the hovercraft as everyone watched, anxious for her safetly even Ron watched from the top in her car.

"Be careful Kim.." he mumbled as he watch her took aim.

"Alright if I'm right it will fall into the water from where I shoot" Kim said as she prepared to fire, the side of the hovercraft.

"Now." she said and pushed the button. The side of the headlight slided up along the bullet proof windshield and four rocket darts shot out and flew towards the hovercraft the impact came and the hovercraft flew off course and exploded above the water although some tiny peices of metal showered over a very small portion of cars and bikes.

Everyone got out of their cars and cheer loudly for the girl as Ron and the others came to join them Yori too reached and the four went to Kim's home, alight the girls and left for Ron's house

_**A/N: Sorry everyone for the super late and super short update I wasn't sure what to write.... for Kim Possible.**_


End file.
